


More Please

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad convinces Ja'far to submit to his every desire and need</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazevita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazevita/gifts).



> A gift for Kazevita, for running the Magi Fanfiction Index and for being such a talented writer and admin. Beta the lovely and alluring SocialDegenerate

“What would you do for me?”  
Biting down on the smaller man's ear lobe, Ja'far's breath hitched.  
“I-I would do anything for you, you know that. I would follow you anywhere.” Pulling back to stare down at the pale man sprawled out beneath him, Sinbad smiled.  
“You really would, wouldn't you?” Leaning up to meet his King's kiss, the silver-haired man arched his back, grinding his hips against Shin's. 

Chuckling, Sinbad broke their kiss, pushing Ja'far back to the mattress. Running a hand down his lover's pale chest, Sinbad counted the freckles littering the pale skin. Pressing a sloppy kiss to each imperfection, he couldn't help but ponder how cute they really were.  
Had freckles been attractive to him before falling in love with Ja'far? He couldn't remember, and he didn't care. Kissing a tan spot close to his advisor's nipple, Sinbad doubled back, licking across the hard nub before catching it with his teeth and biting down gently. 

“Shin, please.” Not sure what Ja'far was asking for, Sinbad soothed the bite. Running his tongue in tight circles over it, he watched the shivers run across Ja'far's body with warm satisfaction.  
“More?” He questioned, capturing Ja'far's cheek with his hand, forcing the smaller man to look him in the eye. Nodding dumbly, Ja'far licked his lips, struggling to form his words. Arousal and fatigue were hampering his thought process.  
“Yes,” he said finally, bringing his arms up and around Shin's neck, dragging him closer to the bed and Ja'far's waiting body. “I need more please, now.” His tone sounded serious but his body was accepting, twisting and twitching at Sinbad's lightest touch. 

Trailing a hand down Ja'far's neck and to his chest, Sinbad stroked the other man's torso gently, watching him writhe under his touch.  
“Does it tickle?” He asked teasingly, running the blunt nails of his fingers across the sensitive flesh of his hips and around his bellybutton. Trying to keep a straight, stern face but struggling with the bubbling laughter threatening to spill out, Ja'far caught his King's hand as he went to try again. 

“This is not the more I wanted.” Directing Sinbad's hand lower down his body, Ja'far rutted against the hand suddenly cupping his cock and balls. “This,” he moaned as Shin stroked him expertly, “is the more I wanted.” Grinning, Sinbad claimed his lips again, teasing Ja'far with his tongue and nibbling his bottom lip.  
“This, I can do.” 

Pumping his hand up and down along Ja'far's flushed cock, Sinbad sat back on his heels, watching the man beneath him pant and flush. The bright red flush leaked down from Ja'far's ears to his face, down his neck and across his chest. He was stunning, talented and so damn hot when he was calling out Sinbad's name in pleasure. Rubbing the sticky droplet at the tip of his cock into the knob in a slow, torturous motion, Sinbad drank in the sound of Ja'far's moans and breathless mantra of his name. Nothing could be this sexy, not even a hundred men and women calling for his cock. 

Watching the pale man bite his lip, Sinbad used his free hand to part his legs, running a finger down the extremely sensitive scar tissue along Ja'far's thighs. It had taken the man many years before he was willing to let Shin look at his scars, and even longer to let him touch them. But now his red stitches were just another tool in Sinbad's sex arsenal: a collection of moves and techniques he'd perfected over the years to drive the younger man wild. 

Kissing Ja'far's knees and spreading his legs further, The King of Sindria moved between his advisor's thighs. His hand was still working on Ja'far's throbbing erection, wrenching cries of ecstasy from his friend.  
“Do you want it?” Sinbad asked, slowing his jerks to allow Ja'far to process his question, unhampered by the mind-numbing pleasure he was receiving.  
“Yes,” he said firmly, nodding his head against the bed, feeling the sweat run through his hair, soaking into the mattress.  
“Are you sure?” Sinbad drawled out, kissing the tip of Ja'far cock and making him jump.  
“I am certain,” the silver haired man confirmed, throwing a hand over his eyes, a blush running high on his cheeks.  
“Still embarrassed?” Shin asked tenderly, rubbing both hands under Ja'far's knees, causing goosebumps to break out over his skin.  
“I still struggle to expose myself entirely to you,” he admitted, his legs tensing with the desire to close or cross them. Soothing his tensing muscles, Sinbad kissed up and down Ja'far's scars, shushing the younger man as he did.  
“You have no judgement to fear from me.” Smiling up at his friend, Sinbad's golden eyes held nothing but love and honesty. “You have seen me at my best and at my worst. I trust you implicitly, with my life, with my country, and yet you still won't let me pleasure you thoroughly.” 

Taking Ja'far's cock in his mouth suddenly, the another man cried out, almost sitting up in shock and sensation.  
“A little warning next time,” Ja'far scolded, lightly tapping Sinbad on the forehead as his King bobbed his head over his cock, sucking expertly and sending shock waves of pleasure across his body. “And you pleasure me, always. Never once have I felt unsatisfied with our love making.” Releasing his cock with an audible pop, Sinbad pouted.  
“Yeah, but I could do so much more for you, if you'd let me.” He winked, his thick eyebrows waggling as Ja'far chuckled, shaking his head.  
“I don't know.” His general sounded unsure, but there was curiosity in his voice, enough for Sinbad to manipulate and get what he wanted, what they both wanted.  
“I promise you'll like it.” Licking along Ja'far's flushed cock, Sinbad watched the slim man swallow, licking his lips nervously. “I'll really like it as well, you just have to trust me, okay?” Reaching down to fondle the soft lobes of Ja'far's ass, Sinbad gave him his most charming smile, hoping somewhat in vain that his advisor would cave to his desires. 

“Can we stop if I don't like it?” Ja'far's voice was quiet, soft, muffled by his hand that remained cast over his face. Tugging the hand away and looking him in the eye, Sinbad nodded, his face serious.  
“Of course we can. Just say the word and we'll stop and go play chess, go do paperwork for all I care. Just so long as it's with you.” Struggling up on his elbows, Ja'far smiled, hands previously limp at his sides reaching out and stroking his King's tanned cheek.  
“Thank you. Love you.” Laying back, Ja'far took a deep breath, letting his hand fall to his sides again. “Do as you will.” 

“Yes sir,” Sinbad growled, taking Ja'far's cock in his mouth again. Working him over with his tongue and soft rasps of his teeth, Sinbad had his best friend whimpering in minutes. Pulling away, he left a sticky bridge of saliva and pre cum oozing between the tip of Ja'far cock and his swollen lips. The imagery made him hot, his erection growing steady in his robes, but the best was yet to come.  
“Ja'far.” Calling the other man's name, Sinbad put his fingers to Ja'far's pink, panting lips. “Suck these for me.” Willing to oblige, Ja'far sucked the two digits greedily, lathering them in hot, sticky impromptu lube. 

Ja'far's tongue on his fingers felt so good, but they felt even better on his cock as Sinbad knew from personal experience. Focusing on the task at hand, Shin left Ja'far to his oral duty as he took in his prize. Taking full advantage of Ja'far submission, he palmed the lean man's ass with his free hand, waiting until Ja'far started quivering with anticipation. A series of shivers broke out across his body as his eyes flashed a dangerous and powerful silver. 

Yanking his fingers from his lover's mouth, Shin touched them straight to his puckered opening, rubbing the impromptu lube into the tight muscles. Hearing Ja'far take a deep breath, his body turning to a forced relaxation Sinbad pushed a finger inside. Crying out and arching his back off the bed at the intrusion, Ja'far's heart was racing as his inner muscles clenched around his King's seeking finger. Rubbing gently to ease the initial pain, Sinbad waited until Ja'far's breath had lost it's jagged edge before adding a second finger. Hissing, the silver haired man bore down on Shin's preparation, trying to relax but ultimately failing as Shin began pushing deep into his ass. 

Curving his fingers in search of that illusive sweet spot, Sinbad was struggling to complete his own preparation. Ja'far was so tight and hot, the muscles around his fingers clenching and pulsing, sending heat straight to his own groin. Crying out suddenly, Ja'far quickly grabbed his own cock, squeezing hard at the base as he grit his teeth, holding back on his orgasm.  
“That's it,” he panted, swallowing thickly, “right there, don't touch it again or I'll come.”  
That sounded like a perfect plan to Sinbad, who quickly removed his fingers with a stumbling haste. The King of Sindria leaned over his advisor, kissing him passionately. 

“Ready?” He asked, lining his cock up with Ja'far's tight opening. Hands fisting in the sheets beside him, Ja'far nodded, heat and sex making him lightheaded.  
“Yes, I'm fine. Please continue. I don't know how much more I can take.” Plenty more, Shin hoped, pushing gently into him. He wouldn't be satisfied with just one orgasm from the young man tonight. Given the permission to pleasure Ja'far anyway he wanted would leave the former assassin unable to walk straight for the next week. 

Inch by inch Shin pushed deeper, the torture of Ja'far's hold was bearing down heavy on the King. A little more and he was hilt deep, and he was lucky he hadn't blown it himself. Looping the pale man's scarred legs around his waist, Sinbad began to pull back, thrusting forward again, searching out Ja'far's prostate again. Panting as his thrusts intensified, Sinbad held tight to Ja'far's smaller frame, feeling him slowly build closer and closer to orgasm. Holding his hips, Sinbad rocked in and out, his eyes rolling back in his head as waves of euphoria ran through his nervous system. Ja'far was crying out his name again, tears leaking from his eyes as his King pounded his prostate again and again. 

The legs around his waist tightened as Ja'far came, spurting his appreciation all over his and Sinbad's stomach. Not far behind his general, Sinbad felt his cock throb and pulse; so close to blowing his load deep in Ja'far, Sinbad tilted the other man's hips sideways. Dazed in post-sex glow, Ja'far went willingly, leaning on his arms and twisting his waist as Sinbad finished in his ass, thrusting hard until his over-sensitive cock could take no more of Ja'far's tight embrace. 

Pulling out, Shin rolled over beside his friend, kissing his messy silver hair and listening to their breaths regulate.  
“I am most thoroughly pleasured,” Ja'far said finally, leaning over the bed to search out the cast-aside blankets “Thank you very much.” Smiling wickedly, the King of Sindria cupped his best friend's face, looking deep into his eyes before kissing him.  
“Oh, I am not nearly done with you yet.”


End file.
